This invention relates to apparatus for sterilizing food products, and more particularly, to a sterilizer that accepts a wide range of types of containers.
A prior art patent which is relevant to the present invention is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,629 issued to Sherman H. Creed et al, Mar. 3, 1987. The Creed et al Patent is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and by reference thereto it is intended that it be incorporated herein.